Bullet and a Target
by soupus
Summary: They were once in love and perfect. Then she disappeared. Three years later and shes back a completely new person. But loving her isn't the same, loving her places you between a bullet and a target. Graphic. Warnings: Sex, crime, incest, heavy cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_3:20 AM_

It had been three years.

Three years since they had spoken; three years since they had seen each other; three years since they had touched.

She sat in front of her window, watching the boy kiss the girl_._

His hands moved all over her body as their mouths moved in synchronization.

He didn't know she was watching.

He didn't even know she was back.

Did he even remember her?

Could he ever forget her?

She was his first love, his best friend.

They were supposed to be together forever but then she disappeared.

She didn't want to go but she had to.

They made her leave.

She was the one they needed and so she was the one they took.

There was no backing down from this.

Family is family right?

In this case family meant do what I say or die.

So she had to go.

The things they made her do were traumatizing.

They pushed and pulled until she was broken.

They got inside her mind.

They rewired her thinking system so she wouldn't care.

"_Ignore their screams. Kill them."_

Their voices haunted her.

They brought her into the world of organized crime as an innocent fifteen year old girl but let her go an eighteen year old machine.

**Nothing could break her. **

She was branded.

Tattoos had a significant presence on her.

Nothing silly like a heart or butterfly though.

A rosary was tattooed down her chest, she was marked with the family crest, a set of wings adorned her back and about twenty other symbols and words were spread across her body.

She didn't want them but they made her get them.

She needed to be different; she needed to be seen as theirs.

Her shot was perfect.

She'd take out whoever they asked her to.

She didn't think twice; she didn't ask any questions.

It seemed like the sole purpose of a gun being created was so she could use it. Nobody could handle it like she could.

She was the only girl to ever walk with them but she was the most successful they had ever created.

They grew to respect her.

She went from slave to princess.

They sent her back home with bodyguards. She would always have someone watching over her. They would protect her for the rest of her life as long as she stayed loyal. She still had to follow their rules and had to obey her boss.

**Do or die.**

She came home a completely different person.

Her parents and brother expected this though.

She was disconnected.

She was tough.

She was a stone.

She wanted to show them the emotion she once did but couldn't.

Her mind had been rewritten and it would take time before she could be herself again… with anybody.

"Riley?" she turned around to face her twin brother, Julian.

She turned back around and heard him walk to the windowsill seat she was sitting on.

"How long has he been with her?" she asked.

"Its going to be four months soon."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"No, he doesn't… you know he always asked about you. I mean he was…"

"I didn't ask you anything else Julian."

"Right," he said quietly.

He sat down next to her.

"Are you going to be ok at school tomorrow? I know starting in the middle of the year is weird. Especially your senior year…"

"I'll be fine."

"You can hang out with me if you want. Hopefully we'll get some classes together."

She looked at him for a second then looked back out the window.

He was watching the girl walk to her car now.

"Julian I don't think me hanging around you at school would be a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked. "We were always together before you…" he stopped.

"I'm doing it for you Julian. I'm not part of your world anymore."

"Riley you always will be."

He grabbed her hand.

She looked down at it.

This was something she wasn't used to. The touch of someone that really loved her.

She slipped her hand out of his.

"Julian tomorrow we are going to get to school in our own cars. You're going to go your way and I'm going to go mine. If anyone asks about me just tell them you don't care."

"But Riley I do care about you… I love you."

"You should get to bed Julian, it's really late."

He stood up.

"Can't you say it back?"

"I need time Julian," she said, looking away.

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He walked out of the room and shut the door.

Riley looked out the window once more before getting back into bed.

* * *

Shane watched Allison drive away before turning back to his house. On his way up the driveway he looked over at the Torma house.

The house was like his own. In there was what he called his second family.

It was the house of his best friend, Julian.

The house of his godparents.

The house where the love of his life once lived.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Riley was up early. She walked downstairs hoping nobody was up but her father was.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Hi," she said, not making eye contact with him.

He got up and walked over to her.

"Riley I know this is hard for you but we are all here for you."

"Thanks dad."

She gave him a weak smile.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder, noticing a tattoo going from the far right of her neck to the left saying 'Cosa Nostra', meaning our thing in Italian.

"I know seeing me like this is disappointing but it's who I am now."

"It's not your fault."

He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you."

"Thanks dad."

It broke his heart to hear her say that but he was going to take what he could get.

"Good luck at school."

She nodded and left.

When she walked out of the house she noticed the black Escalade waiting to take her to school.

Sure she was back home but she was still under the care of her other family.

One of the suited men opened the car door for her and she got in.

"Little Riley heading to school. How 'bout that Ernie?" John asked.

"It's like seeing your kid grow up."

"Shut up. You guys are gay," Riley said.

"We're going to be watching you all day so don't worry about anything."

"That's fucking insane. I told Carmine I didn't need anybody. I'm fine on my fucking own."

"Yeah yeah, that's what you think."

They pulled up to the high school and Riley looked out the tinted window at her old friends.

"You ready kid?" Johnny asked.

"I'll see you fellas later."

She opened the door and got out of the car.

As she walked towards the building people stared.

They all recognized her but tried to figure out what had happened, why she was there.

She walked into the building and went straight to the office. To pick up her schedule.

After getting odd looks from everyone she finally got to speak to someone.

"I'm here for my schedule, Riley Torma."

"Riley Torma? Julian's sister?"

"Can I have my schedule please?"

The lady nodded and gave her her schedule.

"Thank you."

She grabbed her locker code and left.

Her first class was English which was right next to the office.

As soon as she walked into the class the room fell silent. She recognized a lot of people.

"New student?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm Riley Torma."

A few students gasped.

"Welcome Riley. You may take a seat wherever you'd like."

"Thank you Ms..."

"Jane."

"Ms. Jane."

Riley looked at the seats and sat down next to a girl she remembered to be Tracy.

The girl scooted her desk away from Riley but Riley didn't care.

* * *

All class long she knew everyone was looking at her but she didn't care. As soon as the bell rang she was out of there and on her way to one of two free periods she had.

One thing her other family made sure of while Riley was with them was that she studied. She had already completed all her needed courses so the rest of her classes were free period, art, government, music and she ended with another free period.

As she walked to the courtyard she noticed Ernie and John wandering around.

She knew they had talked to the school about them always being around.

She rolled her eyes and continued down the courtyard.

* * *

Shane was walking out of P.E. when Jimmy ran up to him.

"Dude she's back!" Jimmy yelled.

"Who?"

"Riley!"

"Get out of here man."

"I swear. She's in my English class. Man you should see her. She's a completely different person."

"Jimmy, Riley isn't here!"

"Don't believe me. I guess you'll have to see her yourself."

Jimmy walked away and Shane continued to English.

* * *

Sitting out under a tree in the courtyard was Riley.

She was doing her English homework when somebody sat down next to her.

"You know when your best friend leaves without saying a word and comes back three years later with tattoos and the appearance of a stone a lot of questions are asked."

Riley looked up to face her best girlfriend, Mitchie Torres.

"Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do. I didn't mean to leave you Mitchie and I didn't mean to hurt you in any way."

As she said the kind words her face remained serious.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Mitchie."

"It doesn't look like you did. Where's that smile that brightened up anyone's day? The emotion you..."

"I've been stripped of my emotions Mitchie." She looked at her. "I can't show you the love I once did. I can't show anybody for that matter. I need time."

"Where were you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Riley I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. I want to know what happened to my best friend," she said, her voice slightly cracking.

Riley looked away.

"Riley. Riley look at me!" Mitchie made Riley face her. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't want you to judge me."

"I never could."

And so Riley told Mitchie her story.

She told her that her uncle was the underboss of an Italian crime family and that he had made a promise to his boss that he would get a female. When Riley was born a deal was made with her family. They would get compensated for the rest of their lives as long as Riley spent the ages of 15 to 18 with the family. If they said no they died.

You never reject the offer of a mob boss.

When Riley was fifteen she was whisked away.

Her first year was pure torture. She was nothing to them but a piece of meat.

She was raped and beat.

They said this was a way to toughen her up. Her second year was all the training. Shooting ranges, body build up. They made her do what the guys did and showed no mercy.

By the time she got to her third year she was a pro.

"I'm a murderer Mitchie," she said. "I took people's lives and the worst part is that I didn't care. They turned me into a monster and that's why I can't be friends with you anymore."

Mitchie responded by hugging Riley.

"Riley you have been through hell and back. None of it is your fault."

"I still did it."

"I don't care what you did. You are still my best friend and I'm always going to love you. It's you and me again."

Riley looked back at her and smiled for the first time since she had been home.

"I'm not the same Riley you used to know."

"Any Riley is fine with me, I'm just glad you are back."

Mitchie asked for her schedule and she showed it to her. The rest of their schedule was the same.

"Riley I have to tell you though... Shane is in some of your classes."

Riley nodded.

"I had a feeling he would be."

"He's in government and your last free period."

"I can face him."

"You can take on anything now I mean look at you. Strong, serious... Inked."

Riley chuckled.

"You're going to have to show me all of those."

"I will."

"Later since I'm sleeping over this weekend. You're stuck with me now."

"I honestly wouldn't have it any other way... You know you're the first person I've shown the most affection towards since I got back?"

"What about Julian and your parents?"

"I can't. It's so hard. I really want to but I can't."

Mitchie rubbed her arm.

"I'll help you."

"Thanks."

The bell rang and they headed to art.

One girl told Riley she looked like a thug and it set Riley off.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You don't know what I've been through!" Riley yelled.

"Don't push that "the world should feel sorry for me" act."

"I don't give a fuck what the world thinks and you are the one I feel sorry for. You're a stupid little fuck and if you know what's good for you you'd shut the fuck up."

Luckily the teacher wasn't in the class for this incident.

"Stupid bitch," Riley said as she and Mitchie walked out of class.

"She's always hated on you," Mitchie reminded.

"I don't deal with stupid shit like that anymore."

Just then Riley bumped into somebody... Shane.

* * *

Shane felt like he was looking at a ghost.

She really was back.

"Ri-Riley?"

"Hi Shane," she said.

"When... How... Where..." He couldn't settle on what to say. "We need to talk."

She shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, we do."

He tried to grab her hand.

"No Shane! I can't talk to you. Man I can't even look at you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I can control my actions."

"Why did you leave Riley? Do you know what you put me through?"

"I didn't mean to..."

"Fuck you! You did! You broke my heart!"

Ernie and John appeared in the hall way.

"What did you just say to her kid?" Ernie yelled.

"It's ok guys. I deserve it. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"Well your apology is not accepted."

She nodded her head.

"Mitchie I'm not going to finish the day. I'll see you later."

"Wait I'm going to come with you."

"Mitchie I'm not going to have you skip school."

"I'm going."

Ernie and John stood protectively behind Riley and Mitchie.

"You raise your voice at her like that again and you're fucked," John said.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Riley yelled. "It was nice seeing you Shane."

She walked by him and headed out of the school with Mitchie, Ernie and John.

"Who are those guys?" Mitchie asked Riley as they got into the Escalade.

"Bodyguards."

"You have bodyguards?"

"Yeah, which means you do too."

"Cool."

"Do you ladies want to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, take us to Pearl."

"That's really expensive Riley."

"Money isn't an issue anymore Mitchie."

When they got to the restaurant they talked more and their old relationship started showing. Riley was still serious but happier.

"You have a black card?" Mitchie asked as Riley took the card out to pay."

"Yeah connected to the boss' bank account. Want anything you let me know."

"Ok."

After lunch they were taken to Riley's house.

"Mitchie there's something I left out when I told you my story," Riley said as they walked up the front porch.

"What?"

Riley opened the door and a little boy ran up to her.

"Who's this?" Mitchie asked with a smile.

"This is Damien, my son."

"What?"

"My first year there Carmine... Damien took my last name but he's Carmine's son too."

"How old?"

"He just turned three."

"Oh my god Riley."

Mitchie hugged her.

"I'm here to help no matter what."

"Thanks."

"Mommy can we play outside with Jayden?" Damien asked about their German Shepherd.

"Yeah."

They walked out to the backyard and Mitchie and Riley watched Damien run around with Jayden.

"Riley!" Someone yelled.

She looked over to the Gray backyard which was connected to hers and saw Jason.

He ran over and tackled her into a hug.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're here."

"Hi Jason."

He pulled back and she looked at him. He looked amazing.

* * *

Jason looked at the girl in front of him. She looked different but was still beautiful.

She looked hot.

"You look..."

"Terrible, I know."

"No, I think you look amazing."

"Oh, well thanks."

"So where were you?"

"Um, I can't say but I'm glad I'm back."

"So am I."

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Who's the kid?"

"That's Damien, he's mine."

"What do you mean 'he's mine'?"

"He's my son Jason. Damien! Come here a second."

The little kid ran over.

"Damien this is Jason."

"Call me Uncle Jason buddy."

"Cool!"

The kid gave Jason a high five then continued running around.

"You really look incredible," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Jason."

"Do you want to go inside for a bit with me?" He asked.

Riley looked at him then nodded.

"Mitchie do you mind watching Damien for a bit?"

"Not at all. Take your time guys."

"Thanks."

They walked over to Jason's house and he was the only one home.

"So, are you good?" Jason asked.

"Yeah."

She took her jacket off and he noticed a couple of tattoos above her wrists.

She caught him looking.

"It's how they branded me as theirs."

"Who?"

"I told you Jason, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

She sat down on his bed.

"It's disappointing."

"Riley did they hurt you?"

"They broke me. But I'm not scared of anything now. I can take anything and anyone."

"What did they do to you?"

"They fixed me to fit their style of living." She turned to him. "They tried to get rid of all my feelings and beat sex and drugs into my mind." She ran her hand down his thigh. "All I know now is sex, drugs, guns and death."

"Riley," he said in a raspy low voice.

He leaned in towards her and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling back.

"No. I need someone that loves me Jason. I need you."

"But Shane..."

She shook her head as if telling him to not even bring him up.

She kissed him then brought her lips to his ear.

"Please, I don't know what love is anymore."

He pushed her back on the bed and kissed her lovingly.

Things seemed to be going good but as he ran his hands up her shirt he felt her crying.

"Riley, Riley what happened?" He asked.

"I missed you so much. Being back, with everyone... I don't know what to do. I can't tell my parents I love them, I can't tell Julian I love him, I have these images in my head that can never be erased. I'm so fucked up Jason. I just... I don't want to go back!"

He hugged her.

"It's ok. It's ok Riley I'm here. I'm not going to let anybody take you."

"I want things to go back to normal but they never will."

"Yes, we'll make it happen."

"I have a kid Jason. My body is marked with ink. My soul is tainted and there's blood on my hands."

"Riley you need to tell me what happened."

"I already told Mitchie, I don't think I can handle telling you."

She did though and the tears she cried made up for the years she hadn't.

"You need to tell him."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"Jason I don't want him anymore."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know but I want to make my own decisions. I'm sick of people telling me what to do and following someone else's rules. I'm going to fuck whoever I want and do all the drugs I want. Fuck me Jason, fuck me and make it hurt. I deserve to feel all the pain in the world. I deserve to be six feet under."

"Riley..."

She kissed him.

"Just fuck me."

He listened and started taking his clothes off.

As he pumped in and out of her she screamed his name.

"I love you Riley."

She didn't say it back.

He slowed down for a second, making her feel his thrusts.

"Jason I need you."

"You have me."

And that was the beginning of Riley's recovery.


End file.
